unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
: "There has always been a Rider. Sell your soul to the Devil, and the last face you'll ever see is the Riders, coming to collect his masters contract." Ghost Riders are the incarnations of a group of rogue fallen angels known as the Spirits of Vengeance. The human vessels of these dark angels have authority over fire and can transform into superhuman skeletal beings engulfed in flames. Although mostly benign, Ghost Riders do not consider themselves heroes. In fact, they are indiscriminate in who they punish. They protect the innocent from ungodly forces and fight against those who would use supernatural forces to threaten humanity. Biography The Fall The Spirits of Vengeance are rebellious angels cast out of Heaven by the archangel Michael on God's orders. On Earth, they wandered for centuries, passing from vessel to vessel, using fire and bone as their medium. Their original mission in Heaven was to protect the innocent. As demons, resentful for being cast out of Paradise, they developed a lust to punish the guilty and send as many souls to Hell as possible using the power of their "Penance Stare", which causes the target to experience all of the emotional harm they had meted out to others. Powers & Abilities The Spirits of Vengeance are beings of awesome power and strength. *'Superhuman Strength' - While in their standard state Ghost Riders boast formidable superhuman strength sufficient to lift 25 tons. Humans of any level of physical strength are generally powerless against a Rider; Riders have been seen to casually and single-handedly lift grown men high off the ground and hurl them across a room with enough speed and force to send them competely through a wall. They can bodily subdue and restrain any non-supernatural opponent without effort, including holding them in an unbreakable steel grip. Other feats of a Rider's great strength include lifting and throwing road vehicles across long distances with great speed and force, bending steel or breaking chains with their bare hands, shattering stone like glass, and striking opponents with the considerable force of a falling boulder or speeding car. While at full power their strength increases to incalculable heights suficient to single-handedly lift far in excess of 100 tons with ease. *'Agelessness' - Because of the Spirit's power within them, their vessels are exempt from aging and have the potential to physically live forever. *'Superhuman Speed' - Riders can accelerate their movement and appear as a blur to the naked eye. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - They possess heightened reflexes which perfect their skill as motorcyclists and aid them in battle. *'Superhuman Agility' - Being living skeletons as well as possessing greatly enhanced physical strength and endurance, Riders' movements are not bound by any bodily mass. As such, they can perform many new feats of agility and flexibility. Additionally, their heightened reflexes as well as magically augmented dexterity allow them far greater coordination and accuracy in combat. *'Superhuman Senses' - Their senses are heightened to 11, making them more efficient hunters. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Being only fire and bone, Riders do not require sustenance, sleep, or oxygen. *'Superhuman Durability' - Being mostly composed of flame and bone as well as unable to experience physical pain, Riders can endure intense physical punishment without suffering any lasting effects. *'Soul Reading' - Riders can see into the souls of any person or creature they encounter. *'Sin Perception' - Riders can see a person's sins just by looking at them. Riders can also "feel" or "smell" the sins as well as the inherent selfishness/arrogance/narcissism that exists in all beings. This is what drives them to consume and damn the souls of all people, be they righteous or depraved. *'Soul Consumption' - Riders can consume the souls of other creatures. *'Pyrokinesis' - The Riders hold authority over fire and heat. In addition to making them impervious to extreme temperatures, this power allows them to charge their firearms, knives, chains, and motorcycles with fire to increase their effectiveness. They can breathe fire as well as project it from their hands like a flamethrower. With a hand gesture, Riders can create a wall of flames to trap or hold off their adversaries. *'Healing' - They can cure any wound or disease with a single touch. *'Flight' - Although they mostly use either horses or motorcycles to travel, Riders are independent of gravity. *'Resurrection' - Riders can effortlessly raise souls from the afterlife and restore them to their bodies just by touching a corpse. *'Healing Factor' - Their accelerated self-healing makes Riders virtually indestructible. Things such as bullets and blades harmlessly pass through their bodies without even damaging their clothing. They recover automatically and instantaneously from such things as falls from great heights, broken bones, and explosions. They are exempt from disease and pain. *'Hellfire Chains' - All Riders wield virtually unbreakable enchanted chains that can defy gravity and obey the Rider's mental commands with supernatural dexterity, speed, and efficiency. *'Penance Stare' - Said to be a Ghost Rider's greatest weapon. By making eye contact with a victim, a Rider can set the target's eyes ablaze and force them to experience all of the emotional pain they had ever caused to others in their lives. This power also causes the target to remember in detail all of their own painful memories. In addition to blindness, this often drives the target insane with guilt and emotional devastation. Many often commit suicide. In many cases, if a person's sins are so great, their bodies will spontaneously combust and explode on sight. *'Hellvehicle Summoning' - With either a whistle or mental command, Riders can summon whatever vehicle they have enhanced with fire. Category:Demons Category:Fallen Angels Category:Evil spirits